A heat-reflecting glass plate has been conventionally used for, for example, an automotive windshield. Such a heat-reflecting glass plate includes a heat-reflecting layer made of a material such as metal and a metallic oxide to reflect infrared rays and admit visible rays having wavelengths shorter than those of the infrared rays. This maintains visibility and inhibits the entry of solar heat into the vehicle cabin. The heat-reflecting layer blocks not only infrared rays but also electromagnetic waves having wavelengths longer than those of the infrared rays. Such a property of the heat-reflecting layer prohibits an antenna located in the cabin from receiving radio waves from outside the cabin and radiating radio waves to the outside of the cabin appropriately. As a solution, a type of heat-reflecting glass plate that has a mesh pattern or a slit pattern has been provided. This type of heat-reflecting glass plate works as a frequency selective surface (FSS), which allows electromagnetic waves in a specific frequency band to pass therethrough (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
A glass plate for use in, for example, an automotive rear window is provided with defogging heat wires that are placed horizontally. Such defogging heat wires also have the property of blocking electromagnetic waves. A mesh pattern or a slit pattern, if formed on such a glass plate, impairs the defogging function of the defogging heat wires and thus should not be formed on the glass plate for a rear window. Hence, the glass plate does not work as a frequency selective surface, prohibiting the antenna located in the cabin from receiving radio waves from behind the vehicle and radiating radio waves rearward of the vehicle appropriately.